johncraftmcfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
General Info This page will show you all the ranks, requirements & benefits of all the ranks of JohnCraft. JohnCraft ranks are split between Tier 1, Tier 2 & Tier 3 types of ranks. Tier 1 = Business Ranks Tier 2 = PvP Ranks Tier 3 = Special Ranks It costs $1000 + entry requirements to change ranks. For e.g. your a Class 2 Vendor in business ranks & you want to switch to pvp ranks then it will cost you $1k + the entry requirements of class 1 Soldier, after that you may be promoted to class 2 of pvp ranks if you pass the entry requirements. Guest Rank Benefits: Mining + Excavation Command List (Guest) /spawn /help /tpa /tpahere /tpaccept /tpdeny /balance /balance (name) /balancetop /pay /suicide /home /sethome /auction info /auction bid /msg /mail /seen /mctop /inspect /mcstats You get more commands as you progress but these are the basics that everyone has. Check your McMMO stats by doing /mcstats. Tier 1 - Information Tier 1 is the business rank of JohnCraft, making money is essential with this tier & can make you millions very soon. This rank is only recommended for people who love challenging themselfs and making money to fund your factions base or players gear for raiding. Class 1 - Hussler Requirements: 100 McMMO Skill Benefits: Unarmed, Woodcutting, Herbalism McMMO Skills Added Class 2 - Vendor Requirements: 200 McMMO Skill + $5,000 /balance sent to Taxation Benefits: None :) Class 3 - Merchant Requirements: 300 McMMO Skill + $10,000 /balance sent to Taxation Benefits: Able to Auction Your/Others Items + Weekly Salary Of $3.5k Class 4 - Mogul Requirements: 400 McMMO Skill + $15,000 /balance sent to Taxation Benefits: /warp MogulShop Class 5 - CEO Requirements: 500 McMMO Skill + $20,000 /balance sent to Taxation Benefits: /warp CEOShop + Able to buy warps from Taxation for $5,000 Per Warp Class 6 - Banker Requirements: 600 McMMO Skill + $25,000 /balance sent to Taxation Benefits: Announcement Advertisement, Estimated announce time is every 10minutes. (Max 5) Price = $5k Per + /warp BankerShop Class 7 - President Requirements: Class 6 Banker + 5 High Quaility Tutorials Posted at JohnCraft.tk + $150,000 Sent To Taxation Benefits: Able to purchase JohnCraft Bank Bonds = 1 bond = $1k, you get $200 Profit Per week.So if you purchased 20bonds at $20k then you get $24k by the next week. (contact Tax to buy) + All McMMO skills added Tier 2 - Information Tier 2 is the pvp rank of JohnCraft, meant for people who strive to make other players lives a livingnightmare, able to turn into a mob is the ultimate power for this rank. With added bonuses before reaching the top. Class 1 - Soldier Requirements: 100 McMMO Skill Benefits: Unarmed,Archery,Swords,Repair McMMO skills added Class 2 - Captain Requirements: Must be the owner/leader/mod of a 10man active faction + have 5/10 Quality type of base. + 200 McMMO Skill Benefits: /warp PVPShop + 100 Power Bonus added to your faction Class 3 - Major Requirements: 300 McMMO Skill + 7/10 Quaility of Base Benefits: Weekly 3.5k Salary + /warp MajorShop Class 4 - General Requirements: 400 McMMO Skill + 10/10 Quaility of Base + Owner/Leader of 20 man faction + $20,000 Sent to Taxation Benefits: /warp GeneralShop + All McMMO Skills + Weekly Clearance of 50x50x50 (Can't Save Them Up) Tier 3 - Special Ranks Class 1 - Commander Requirements: Must be the top ranks of Tier 1 or Tier 2 + $600,000 /balance sent to Taxation Benefits: All benefits of Tier 1 & Tier 2 ranks + 1,000 Faction bonus power added to your faction + /warp CommanderShop Class 2 - POJC President Of JohnCraft 2 Spaces Avaliable Requirements: Must be Commander + $2,000,000 /bal sent to Taxation Benefits: All Tier 1,2,3 Benefits + 5 secret /warps + Free 200 JohnCraft Bank Bonds + 3,000 Faction bonus power added + added secret commands + 5 /md (mobdisguise) commands